The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series Episode 20 part 11
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: With the Ring of Power we found from that freak Nega-Sean, our job now is to destroy it in the one place that can be destroyed. The journey begins in Middle-Earth, we're the road is not safe because of orcs, goblins and other terrifying creatures and if that isn't enough: War is coming!


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

Episode 20: The Quest of the Ring part 1: The Fellowship Returns part 1

_The Realm of Darkness_

(_The postman has somehow arrived at the Dark the Dark Lords see the postman they see a package that is meant for Flynn. Flynn happily opens the package and it is an action figure of Rainbow Dash, and he puts it on the ground._)

Captain Gutt: (_shouts_) Flynn!

Flynn: Oh, right.

(_Then Flynn crushes the Rainbow Dash action figure. and then Nega-Sean, Crunchrat, Sally, and Simon see that Silas, Gupta, Raz, Dobson, Squint, and Gutt are destroying merchandise that involves Rainbow Dash_)

Nega-Sean: Dear, dear Captain Gutt and crew. You should be trying to get more of the other Defenders and not only Rainbow Dash.

Squint: (_shouts_) Who cares about the rest of the Defenders?!

Chippy P. Crunchrat ( from Geronimo Stilton): Have you forgotten that Manny, Sid and Diego destroyed your ship and Shira betrayed you. Getting revenge on one hero wouldn't be fair, you know.

Raz: Wouldn't be fair? Wouldn't be fair? Screw being fair!

Captain Gutt: Was Rainbow Dash fair when she humiliated us?!

Nega-Sean: Humiliated you? Her? How's that even possible?

Sally Rasmaussen (from Geronimo Stilton): Indeed. Rainbow Dash is just one Defender.

Simon Squealer (from Geronimo Stilton): And she's a girl pony!

Silas: But incase you have forgotten, she also almost had us fed to the Wolf!

Captain Gutt: That cursed beast loved the taste of us so much, he's been following us and stalking us ever since. Licking his chops to have us for dinner!

Nega-Sean: Incase you have forgotten, the Wolf is chained up and locked away.

Chippy P. Crunchrat: Nega-Sean is right! It's not like the Wolf is so obsessed with eating you that he's forgotten about the Defenders that day forward, that he has escaped and is now going around watching your every move, that you sometimes can hear him when his theme plays in the background and that he now has an alarm clock in his stomach, that goes tick tock tick tock tick tock...

(_Then Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Silas, Gupta, Raz, Dobson, Nega-Sean, Crunchrat, Sally, Simon, Stan the Woozle, and Heff the Heffalump start twitching as they hear a clock tick while the theme "Never Smile at a Big Bad Wolf," plays_. _As the Wolf pops his head out of the castle garden, Gutt, Squint, Flynn, Silas, Gupta, Raz, and Dobson get very scared, and the Wolf looks up at them and drools while licking his lips._)

Captain Gutt and Crew: (_weakly under breath_) Stan... Stan... (_start panicking and jump on Stan_) STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Gupta: Oh, save us Stan, please!

Flynn: Don't let him get us, Stan! Please!

Captain Gutt: Don't let him get us, please! Please!

(_Stan walks to the edge and looks down at the Wolf_)

Stan the Woozle: Here now. What's the big idea, upsetting Gutt and his crew like that?

(_The Wolf starts to beg like a dog_)

Stan the Woozle: You don't want them, you want the Defenders, look! (_drops a picture of the Defenders to the Wolf_)

(_The Wolf stares at the picture and doesn't care about and blows it away with his nose, and continues begging like a dog to get Gutt and his crew_)

Stan the Woozle: Just forget it! You're not getting them today, at all! Now go on, Shoo! Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Shoo!

(_The Wolf gets annoyed as he knows that Stan means it, and walks away, while Gutt, Flynn, Squint, Silas, Gupta, Raz, and Dobson shake with fear while hiding behind a chair_)

Squint: (_scared_) Is he gone, Stan?

Stan the Woozle: Yes, but something tells me that he still wants to eat you guys, and also it seems that he has forgotten all about the Defenders, and he will never go after them again, because he finds Gutt and his crew more tasty.

Nega-Sean: (_shocked_) What? I don't understand! How could I be wrong? I...

Crew: (_whimpering_)

Captain Gutt: (_whimpering_) Nega-Sean! Nega-Sean! We can't stand it any longer, we tell you! We can't! We can't stand it!

(_Nega-Sean, Crunchrat, Sally, and Simon calm Gutt and his crew down_)

Sally Rasmaussen: There now. Calm down, Gutt.

Nega-Sean: Just relax.

Simon Squealer: What you guys need is a massage, and a nice close shave.

(_Gutt and his crew relax, while Simon puts a towel on Gutt's face to give him a shave, while Nega-Sean, Crunchrat, and Sally give Squint, Flynn, Silas, Gupta, Raz, and Dobson a massage. Then a duck lands on the towel that is covering Gutt's face, then Nega-Sean, Sally, Simon, and Crunchrat sing "A Dark Lord's Life is a Wonderful Life":_

_A Dark Lord's life is a wonderful life,  
To rule the whole Universe  
Give me a career as a buccaneer_)

Nega-Sean: You know, a lot of us are angry at the Defenders for a lot of things. But none of us are completely obsessed with getting revenge on just particular one like you are.

(_Then Simon is about to put after-shave on the duck's shaved butt._)

Nega-Sean: There's more than one way to get that obsession out of you, for example: follow the master's orders more.

Chippy P. Crunchrat: Put the past behind you.

Sally Rasmaussen: Focus more on Sean, the Stiltons, Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, and the other Defenders.

Simon Squealer: Forget Rainbow Dash.

(_When Simon puts the after-shave on the duck's shaved butt, the duck looked at it and flew away._)

Simon Squealer: You will be a lot happier, not to mention a lot healthier, too. (_notices Gutt's head is missing_) Aah!

Squint: What is it? (_gasps_)!

(_Nega-Sean, Crunchrat, Sally, Squint, Silas, Gupta, Raz, Dobson, and Flynn think that Gutt's head is missing._)

Silas: Captain!

Chippy P. Crunchrat: Oh, dear!

Nega-Sean: What did you do?!

Simon Squealer: I don't know! I've never shaved anyone this close, before!

(_Crunchrat, Sally, Simon, Flynn, Silas, Squint, Gupta, Raz, and Dobson look for Gutt's head as they have the chair that Gutt is sitting on._)

Raz: Don't worry, Captain! It must be somewhere about.

(_Gutt gets his head out of the towel and he and Nega-Sean get angry._)

Nega-Sean and Captain Gutt: Get off, you idiots!

(_Crunchrat, Sally, Simon, Flynn, Silas, Squint, Gupta, Raz, and Dobson stand up, knocking Gutt to the ground._)

Sally, Simon, and Crunchrat: Yes, lieutenant!

Crew: Aye aye, Sir!

(_Crunchrat, Sally, Simon, Silas, Squint, Gupta, Raz, and Dobson see that Gutt still has his head on._)  
Sally, Simon, Crunchrat, Squint, Silas, Gupta, and Raz: Oh.

Flynn: (_hugs Gutt's head_) We found your head, Captain! Good as new!

(_Nega-Sean, Sally, Simon, Crunchrat, Gutt, Squint, Silas, Gupta, Raz, and Dobson get mad at Flynn._)

Nega-Sean, Captain Gutt, Sally, Simon, Crunchrat, Squint, Silas, Gupta, and Raz: Flynn, you blithering blockhead!

Nega-Sean: I think I'm surrounded by idiots. Unfortunately, I found henchmen of my own.

Captain Gutt: You did?

Sally Rasmaussen: Who?

Nega-Sean: Boys! Girls! (_claps in his hands thrice_)

(_Then a group of teenage and adult bad boys and girls arrived_)

Bad Boys and Girls: Yes, Boss!

Nega-Sean: They're not complete, but with our technology and magic we can make an army of them.

Squint: How did you found these people?

Nega-Sean: In an alley on Earth.

Simon Squealer: How did they agree with you? Money?

Nega-Sean: With brute force in a funny way.

Silas: (_gulps_) What do you mean?

Nega-sean: Well, at first place, they wanted to have their own way and I felt threated. So I gave them a chance to apologize and work with us, but still they were ignorant. One of them said that if a monkey comes out of his butt, he'll apologize. So I said: 'What a coincidence! Because that's today. And because of my dark magic a monkey came out of it's butt. (_laughs in tears because of the comedy of it_)

(_Stan the Woozle, Hef the Heffalump, Sally, Simon, Crunchrat, Gutt and his crew were looking at each other and then they were laughing too._)

Hef the Heffalump: (_laughs_) You're a genius, Nega-Sean.

(_Then Maleficent arrives_)

Maleficent: And one of the best.

Nega-Sean: You caught me being a mentor.

Maleficent: But now back to business. What's your plan today?

Nega-Sean: Well, The lord of Mordor is now preparing his army on Middle-Earth. He's searching for his greatest weapon.

Maleficent: The One Ring?

Nega-Sean: Yes, I had the ring put then it was gone and taken from me. It must have been that mouse whore, Thea, I just know it.

Maleficent: Didn't the creature had it first?

Nega-Sean: I took it for a minute but with the best intentions. It's good he's on our side. He will kill anyone in his path who threatens him and his PRECIOUS. We need the ring for our ultimate goal. No ones knows about it, not even the heroes.

Maleficent: May I remind you that Yen Sid and his companions know our plan.

Nega-Sean: What?

Maleficent: I was there, my son. I was there 4.5 billion years ago. When we were defeated , they found the Weapons of Almight. They were about to destroy them in Chernabog's Bald Mountain, but the hearts of these fools were easily to corrupt. So a soldier took all of them and then some of our minions stopped him and then something happened and they were all gone.

Raz: You know about the Weapons of Almight, Nega-Sean?

Nega-Sean: It has been told there are three: The X-blade, The One Ring of Power: to hide you from some of your enemies and the Black Cauldron which can bring an army and loved ones back from the dead. Together, they'll make you master of the universe. The One Ring belongs to Sauron of Mordor, The Black Cauldron to the Horned King and the X-blade has been made by Master Xehanort himself by making bringing a heart of light and one of darkness together. When they're brought together, they can create a much powerful weapon and then we will rule the worlds for eternity with Xehanort as our king. Sauron will now send a force to Earth to attack the heroes and take the ring.

Simon Squealer: What about the Wolf?

Nega-Sean: Don't worry. I might be wrong for one time, but I won't make this mistake twice. I'm gonna teach the Wolf every trick I know. I'm FRANKENSTEIN'S HEAD ON THE BODY OF A SPIDER!

Castlevania

Thea Stilton (from Geronimo Stilton): Hello, Sean.

Me: Oh hello, dear.

Thea Stilton: Slept well?

Me: I've never slept so well. And you?

Thea Stilton: I slept good. You know, I'm happy that I have you as my boyfriend. I had many boyfriends but I never had hanged around the most with someone like you.

Me: I always thought girls didn't want me, because they think I'm weird and have an autism disorder and had other interests.

Thea Stilton: That is of no concern to me. It doesn't matter how a person looks. It doesn't matter if he has a disorder or a handicap or whatever he likes. Sean, you are special and you're the one who understands me most and likes me for who I am.

Me: Well, I'm also happy that you understand me too and try to help someone believe in his wish.

Thea Stilton: It means a lot to you, isn't it?

Me: Yeah. I really hope it happens.

(_At a sudden moment, Tom and Jerry who are also members of the Defenders were shopping on Earth and then they returned to the castle. Bu what they don't is that strange creatures are following them._)

Orc 1: Look. They're not from this world.

Orc 2: Maybe they know were those heroes live. Let's follow them.

Tom the Cat: It's a bit strange you know.

Jerry the Mouse: What is strange?

Tom the Cat: Nothing bad happened the previous days.

Jerry the Mouse: I'm sure nothing bad will happen.

(_At least, that's what they think. But then Jerry heard something._)

Jerry the Mouse: Huh?

Tom the Cat: What is it?

Jerry the Mouse: Shhh. I think I heard something.

Tom the Cat: I heard nothing, you probably imagined it.

Jerry the Mouse: But still, I'm afraid.

Tom the Cat: Why?

Jerry the Mouse: I got the feeling someone's watching us.

Tom the Cat: It must be the people who are looking at us, because they never see people like us in real life.

Jerry the Mouse: I don't think so.

(_A bit later, Tom and Jerry approached the castle._)

Axe Armor: Halt, who goes there?

Tom the Cat: It's us Tom and Jerry.

Axe Armor: Oh yes, defenders. Come in.

Meanwhile

Thea Stilton: I was thinking. Shouldn't we go to Mouse Island and meet our grandpa.

Me: Grandpa Shortpaws? It would be an honor to meet him in person. It's actually a miracle he's still alive. I wonder if he'll like me.

Tom the Cat: Hey, Sean.

Me: Tom. Jerry.

Jerry the Mouse: We brought some stuff for all of us.

Me: Well, that's good. Oh, and call the rest of the Defenders. We're going to Mouse Island.

(_In the afternoon, we were going to meet William Shortpaws in New Mouse City._)

Me: I'm so nervous, Thea.

Thea Stilton: It's gonna be alright.

(_We knocked at the door and it opened_.)

William Shortpaws: Geronimo. Thea. Ben. Trap.

Geronimo Stilton: Hello, grandpa.

Benjamin Stilton: It's so nice to see you again.

William Shortpaws: Who are all these people?

Pandora: These are friends.

William Shortpaws: Well, come inside. It's so nice to see you too. When that attack happened a few days ago, I was so worried.

Thea Stilton: Grandpa, this is my boyfriend Sean.

William Shortpaws: Ah, so you are the boy I've heard so much about. People who rescue my grandchildren from being turned into donkeys are always welcome. (_hugs_)

Me: You know about me?

William Shortpaws: Well, yes. My family sended me messages.

Me: Oh, I see. It was Thea's idea to visit you.

William Shortpaws: Ah, she has always been my favorite.

Me: And what about the rest?

William Shortpaws: They're my favorites too.

(_Late at night, we were still on Mouse Island. But the orcs are approaching the castle. The leader is a ruthless one called Gothmog._)

Gothmog: Quiet.

(_Silently they're getting closer to find a way. One of the castle guards saw them, but couldn't see who they are._)

Gothmog: Kill him.

(_An orc shoots an arrow to the guard and died. There were a few guards at the castle gate and the dead guard fell in their midst._)

Spear Guard: Benny. Oh no, he's dead.

Axe Armor: Something's wrong.

(_The orcs are almost there._)

Gothmog: Faster.

(_The monsters are preparing for battle_)

Count Dracula: What's going on?

Skeleton Warrior: One of the guards has been killed. We're under attack.

Gothmog: Draw swords.

(_The orcs draw their weapons ready to attack._)

Gothmog: Use the ladders to get in the castle and open that gate.

(_They followed Gothmog's orders. While the monsters are waiting behind some pillars, the orcs came over the castle walls and are trying to find the mechanism to open the gate. But then a Skeleton Warrior finally came into action and fights against the orcs. So are the others._)

Orc 1: Find the mechanism! Find the mechanism!

Skeleton Warrior: Don't let them open the gates!

(_Meanwhile in New Mouse City._)

William Shortpaws: So, Sean. What are you, my family and your friends doing for work?

Me: Well, uh...

Thea Stilton: Go ahead. Tell him.

Me: We save the worlds from totale destruction.

William Shortpaws: Totale destruction? By what or who?

Me: There is an evil keyblade master who joined forces with every know villain in the universe. Even that hag of a Sally Rasmaussen joined them.

William Shortpaws: You don't say.

Me: And that Simon Squealer. Damn, what a dirty snitch. (_To Geronimo imitating Simon_) "With these photo's, Geronimo will be fooled for good." Remember that?

Geronimo Stilton: I still hear words like that in my till I get him.

Me: Precisely. But you don't see people like my team members become traitorous reporters, don't they?

William Shortpaws: That's right. But Geronimo, don't you think it would be dangerous for you and your family to fight monsters, aliens and supervillains?

Geronimo Stilton: I'm sure we'll be alright. Although I'm worried too, but as long as we work together nothing can go wrong.

(_Meanwhile, the castle was still under attack._)

Zombie: We can't hold them much longer.

Skeleton Will: What are they after?

Count Dracula: I don't know. Unless? (_gasps_) The ring! They must never get it. Go to the chamber the lab, the ring is in a safe deposit box.

Skeleton Will: I'm on my way.

(_The orcs have succeeded opening the bridge. The skeleton arrived at the Alchemy Lab, opens the safe deposit box, but there was nothing in it._)

Skeleton Will: Oh no.

(_While the orcs are fighting, the skeleton returns to Count Dracula._)

Count Dracula: Did you bring that ring?

Skeleton Will: No.

Count Dracula: Why not, nincompoop?!

Skeleton Will: Because there was nothing in that safe deposit box.

Count Dracula: What? Call Sean.

Axe Armor: Yes, Count.

(_Meanwhile_)

Me: And that's how I became their leader.

William Shortpaws: Magnificent.

Thea Stilton: Didn't I say he would like you. Tell him about when you saved us from the Coachman and stopped the donkey curse.

Benjamin Stilton: or the first time when you met Nega-Sean.

Spongebob Squarepants: Or the Council of Evil.

Me: Alright, I'll tell all of them.

(_Mobile ringing_)

Me: Excuse me, just a second. (_picking up the mobile_) Hello? Ah, Count Dracula. I'm on Mouse Island. Yes. Uh. What? You don't say. I'm coming right now. Uh, Mr. Shortpaws. I'm sorry I have to leave now, but we'll be back another day. Promise. Guys, we must go back to Earth. The castle is under attack by orcs and worst of all the ring has disappeared.

Aragorn: Orcs? It's up to us. Let's go!

(_While we must leave, Thea secretely felt guilty for something._)

(_We went immediatelty to Earth._)

Skeleton: There's too many of them.

Count Dracula: For heavens sake, where are they?

Me: Right here! We came as fast as we can. Alright, people. Time for action.

Gimli: Let's make another competition, Master Elf. May the best dwarf win.

(_We fought hard against the orcs._)

Gothmog: So these are the heroes.

Me: Gothmog.

Gothmog: So one of them knows who I am. Don't be too ecited, for you won't last long to remember my name.

(_We fought against Gothmog with his strong mace and sword._)

Gothmog: (_after battle_) Give back what belongs to the master.

Me: We will never surrender to your master.

Gothmog: Then meet your doom.

Orc 1: Gothmog:, it's not here.

Gothmog: What? Last chance, human. Where is it?

Me: We don't know and if I know where it is I will still not say it.

Gothmog: This is not over yet. Everybody, retreat!

Orc 2: Retreat!

(_The orcs where gone and left a path of destruction_)

Me: My god. How many wounded?

Skeleton Will: Wounded? Only 2, but 16 of us are dead.

Duchess: Oh no.

Me: Mordor will pay for this. But how can the ring be disappeared?

Thea Stilton: I took it and hide it somewhere else.

Me: You. Well, that's clever sooner or later they could have stolen it. Where is it?

Thea Stilton: It's in our room.

Me: I'll go search for it.

Thea Stilton: (_she feels at her pants with a look of guilty surprise_) No wait. It's here in my pocket.

(_Thea took the ring out of her pocket, but then I was thinking she didn't take it to keep it safe. I'm afraid she's obsessed with the ring._)

Thea Stilton: Isn't that...isn't that odd now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?

Me: I think you should give the ring in good hands, Thea. Is that so hard?

Thea Stilton: Why, of course not...and yes. (_Crossly she speaks_) Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it. It came to me!

Benjamin Stilton: Thea, I don't know you like this.

Me: There's no reason to be angry.

Thea Stilton: Well, if I'm angry, It's your fault! It's mine. My own, my PRECIOUS.

Me: Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you.

Thea Stilton: (_her behaviour changes and speaks swiftly and crossly_) OH! What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!

Geronimo Stilton: I think you've had that ring quite long enough, sis.

Thea Stilton: (_raising her fists_) You want it for yourself!

Sean Peetermans: (_raising my voice because of uncontrollable anger_) THEA STILTON! Do not take us for some conjurors of cheap tricks! (_A great power comes out of my keyblade_ _and Thea is forced back against the wall. She was a bit frightened, but so were the others._) We are not trying to rob you! (_I calmed myself down and spoke once more gentle._) We're trying to help you.

Thea Stilton: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. (_Thea and I hugged_)

Me: When I first met you, you were that special part that fills my heart. Don't let that be broken. Trust us as you once did. Please, let it go.

Thea Stilton: You're right. I can't keep the ring much longer. But who will keep it?

Me: Me or Frodo. Frodo has faced against the power of the ring before, maybe he can do it again.

Thea Stilton: Then we prepare ourselves for our next mission.

Me: Thea. The ring is still in the pocket of your pants.

Thea Stilton: (_turns and smiles guiltily_) oh! yes.. (_she takes it out reluctantly and stares at it in her hand. Se slowly tips her hand so it falls on the floor and walks swiftly to the garden. I followed her  
and she breathes deeply the night air_) I've never been like this before. It was like I was under control by something.

Me: It's alright. It's over.

Thea Stilton: I'm going to prepare myself for our next adventure.

Me: That's my girl.

(_I came back inside and the ring was still on the floor. I bended down to pick it up and suddenly I saw a flash of Sauron's eye, so I left it on the ground._ _I was just sitting in front of the fire place and heard echoes in my head._)

Thea's echo: It's mine. My own. My precious.

Me: Riddles in the dark.

Geronimo Stilton: Sean. Sean. (_saw the ring on the ground and picks it up_)

Me: (_mumbles_) My precious. Precious.

Geronimo Stilton: Is she gonna be alright?

Me: As long as she doesn't have contact with the ring, it would be fine.

Merlin: Sean. Can I speak you and the rest for a minute?

(_Merlin had something important to tell us. We were sitting at the windows at the castle entrance._)

Merlin: We should better be going to Middle-Earth and get rid off the ring.

Sonic: Do you think that world might be in danger?

Merlin: Yes, I'm afraid. And the One Ring is part of something greater. It belongs with the rest of the Weapons of Almight. Objects we thought they were destroyed.

Me: The Weapons of Almight?

Merlin: There are three of them. The X-blade, the One Ring and the Black Cauldron. When we first fought against the armies of the Realm of Darkness, 4.5 billion years ago, they brought the weapons together at Chernabog's Bald Mountain and with those it created a more powerful weapon: the Heart of Dark Nightmares. It has the power to conquer everything.

Me: Wow.

Twilight Sparkle: Are you saying that the villains are going to make that weapon again?

Merlin: Yes. And when that happened, everything you know will be destroyed. No force in the universe would be able to stop it.

Me: So to make sure that doesn't happen, we must destroy those weapons, right?

Merlin: Yes. That's why we must go to Middle-Earth.

Me: And destroy the ring once again in Mount Doom.

Merlin: Precisely.

Thea Stilton: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go.

Me: Are you feeling better?

Thea Stilton: Better than ever.

Me: That's the way, aha aha, I like it.

Spongebob Squarepants: All together know!

Defenders: (_singing_) That's the way, aha aha, we like it, aha aha.

Me: Not in a singing way.

(_The defenders stopped singing_. _Thea smiled, but then I heard a noise._)

Me: Shh. Get down.

(_I went slowly to the window with my keyblade outstretched before me. I quickly jabbed it into the flowerbeds, where a grunt is heard. I threw the keyblade aside and reached myself angrily out to pull a familiar face from the outside, and threw him on the table._)

Me: Confound it all, Michiel Mostrey! Have you been eavesdropping?!

Mickey Mouse: Who's that?

Me: I'll explain later.

Michiel Mostrey: I haven't been dropping no eaves. (_shakes his head_) I just came to your house to visit you and for asking you if you want to do something fun.

Me: A little late to visit me, don't you think?

Michiel Mostrey: But then I heard voices. How did you get this castle?

Me: Voices? What did you hear? Speak!

Michiel Mostrey: Nothing important. Tales about powerful weapons, a group of villains and something about the end of the world. But please, don't lose your temper. You wouldn't hurt your best pal, would ya?

Me: No? (_I glanced at my fellow team members_) Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you.

Michiel Mostrey: What do you mean?

Me: I'll tell you later.

Michiel Mostrey: So are we going bowling?

Me: Not today. Me and my friends got business to do.

(_My friend was looking around, he knows those characters_)

Michiel Mostrey: Uh, Sean. You know that your friends are cartoon, movie and comic book characters.

Me: Yes. So?

Michiel Mostrey: Can I help you? Oh please, I wanna help. Well, I can do some things. But I'm not a fighter, I'm an ordinary human.

Sylvester the Cat: And funny.

Daffy Duck: And a dork.

Me: Daffy. Ladies and gentlemen, meet my friend: Michiel Mostrey.

Timon: Friend?

Me: That's right. Hey, Thea. Michiel, this is my girlfriend Thea. Thea, Michiel.

Thea Stilton: Pleased to make your acquaintance.

Michiel Mostrey: The pleasure's all mine.

Timon: How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know him. He knows you. But he knows of our plan. And everybody's...okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!

Me: Relax, Timon.

Michiel Mostrey: Why didn't you tell me about all this?

Me: There were many threats. I didn't had time enough.

Michiel Mostrey: I've seen everything on the internet. A wolf causing havoc at a train station, a team of villains fighting heroes and a giant devil in Slovenia.

Me: You know about all that.

Michiel Mostrey: Many people have seen your actions and so did I. At first, I didn't believe you did all this.

Me: Well, now you know it. And now, that you know our secrets, I think you're also coming to Middle-Earth to see what true heroes do.

Geronimo Stilton: Are you crazy? You're gonna bring him in danger.

Me: He asked me if he wanna help us. Well, I'm going to show him how we do it, then he can say his opinion.

Geronimo Stilton: Alright. But it's your responsibility.

Me: You could also be good friends with him. Just like Twilight made her friends.

Geronimo Stilton: What's your point?

Me: My point is: Friendship is magic.

(_We took our helicarrier and it was given a new name: the Flying Hope. This mission will bring us to Middle-Earth. We must not fail. If Sauron and his army win, the Dark Lords could take the next step and then everything could be lost._)

Middle-Earth

(_We arrived at a forest. We couldn't go to the Shire, not yet. We must reach Rivendell first._)

Michiel Mostrey: So now you and your pals must destroy that ring in the mountain of fire, right?

Me: Yes. But it would be a long road. We must first go somewhere else.

Thea Stilton: Where must we go first, Sean?

Me: To Rivendell, Thea. To the house of Lord Elrond.

Samwise Gamgee: Do you hear that, guys. We're going to see the Elves.

Benjamin Stilton: Elves? Cool.

Me: Cool indeed, Benjamin. But it's sad that some of these immortal creatures are leaving Middle-Earth.

Pandora: Leaving Middle-Earth? But why?

Me: Because they think there's no victory against the forces of Mordor and so they began to lose hope.

Nala: How dreadful.

(_Meanwhile in the Realm of Darkness_)

Nega-Sean: Sauron will soon begin his war on Middle-Earth, Xehanort, Master of Evil, King of the Universe. Can I do something too?

Xehanort: Help Sauron together with other Dark Lords and also build me an army worthy of the Realm of Darkness.

(_a bit later, Nega-Sean was waiting and thinking. Then some Heartless appeared in his chamber. Some of them had the ability to speak._)

Soldier Heartless: What orders from Dark Beauty Castle, my Lord. What does the master command?

Nega-Sean: We have work to do.

(_Meanwhile, we're close to a town called Bree._)

Me: Let's go there.

(_I knocked on the gate and the Gatekeeper was looking through one of the holes_.)

Gatekeeper: What do you want?

Me: We've come to spent the night here.

(_The Gatekeeper swings his lantern onto us._)

Gatekeeper: I see Men, an Elf or more, Dwarfs, Wizards and Hobbits, but I don't know what you people are? Perhaps strangers from a distant land. What business brings you to Bree?

Me: We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own.

Gatekeeper: Alright, young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange fold abroad...can't be too careful.

(_We entered the village and we're entering the Prancing Pony inn._)

Me: Uh, excuse me. Sir.

Barman: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. What can I do for you? I see there are also smaller people with you. If you're looking for accomodation, we've got nice, cozy rooms in every size. Always proud to cater to the good people, Mr err...

Me: (_I gave a fake name because I'm sure that our names are this time not save outside our world_) Manson. The name is Manson.

Barman: Manson (_nods_).

Me: Yes, we're looking for accomodation. Thank you for the information.

(_So we went to our rooms and some of us are sleeping. I was not in bed yet. I was walking outside to take a breath, but I had the feeling I'm being stalked. And so someone came out of the dark without me noticing._)

(_Familiar voice_): Hello, brother.

Me: You again.

Nega-Sean: Beautiful night, don't you think?

Me: Haven't you had enough?

Nega-Sean: What? Can't a person enjoy the night like you?

Me: What are you doing here?

Nega-Sean: Enjoy night with you before you're gone forever.

Me: I don't want to be gone forever. Why are people always talking about death and aging? I'm 100 percent sure my wish will come true. It won't take long before some people really feel true happiness.

Nega-Sean: Sure you are. I don't think you would last a minute in Mordor.

Me: We're going to bring the ring to Mount Doom and destroy it. Thea almost became just like Smeagol.

Nega-Sean: Serious? Well, imagine that.

Me: I won't let her deserve that fate. We still have time. Time enough to encounter Sauron if we act quickly.

Nega-Sean: Time? What time do you think you have? Sauron can almost take a physical form. Face it, dumb head. You won't reach Mordor. The Dark Lord of that land will see you from his fortress in Barad-dûr. Do you know what I speak about? A great eye. Lidless and covered in flame.

Me: The eye of Sauron.

Nega-Sean: Right this minute his beginning his war on this world once more while the other Dark Lords in the Dark Realm are preparing as well. One day or another, all will have an army big enough to launch an assault on every world.

Me: You know about this? How?

Nega-Sean: I'm working with it.

Me: You're insane. You and your allies are going to destroy everything.

Nega-Sean: And then a new era will begin. You're too late, disorder boy. Sauron's forces are already moving. The Nine have left Minas Morgul.

Me: (_frightened_) The Nine.

Nega-Sean: They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve disguised as riders in black. But soon enough, they will use their fell beasts.

Me: Did they reach Earth or the Shire?

Nega-Sean: They will find the ring and kill the ones who carry it.

Me: Thea. Frodo. The rest.

(_But then Nega-Sean seems to block my path with an invisible force field. He smiles when he still tries to stop me._)

Nega-Sean: Do you really think that a group of heroes can stand against the powers of darkness? There are none who can. Against darkness there can be no victory. (_I was looking very angry_) You must join the Lords of shadow and serve us, then I can also grant you your wish. It would be wise, my friend.

Me: Tell me, friend. When did the true prince of the night abandon reason for madness?

(_Nega-Sean looked enraged and I draw my keyblade. Then he lifts his keyblade and flings me against the wall of the inn. Then I got released and a battle between me and Nega-Sean began. We were even after the fight, but I felt weak by using my powers. Then Nega-Sean reached his hand and my keyblade came to him. He advances on me with bothe keyblades outstretched, turning me around and around in circles on the floor._)

Nega-Sean: I know I can't use your keyblade for long for it will come back to you, so I will be quick. I gave you so many chances of aiding us willingly. But you... have elected... the way of PAIN!

(_He lifts both keyblades and sends me circling high into the sky._)

The next morning

Sora (from Kingdom Hearts): Alright, everybody wake up.

Geronimo Stilton: Wait a minute. Where's Sean?

Trap Stilton: Now that's strange. And yesterday night, he was not in bed.

Thea Stilton: He said he went outside.

Rarity: In the dark?

Robin Hood: Maybe he was sleeping outside.

Daffy Duck: Then let's find out.

(_They went outside, but haven't found everything_)

Thea Stilton: Did you find him?

Bugs Bunny: I looked at the barn, but no sign of Sean.

Fast Eddy (from Chris & Co): And I've been searching at the hot chicks. (_Baloo hit him_) I did, but he wasn't there.

Aragorn: We have no time to lose. We must go to Rivendell immediatly.

Thea Stilton: I'm not leaving without Sean.

Legolas: We will find him, I promise. But we must go to Rivendell.

(_The Defenders are leaving Bree and are going into the wild_)

Fix-it Felix (from Wreck-it Ralph): Still no sign of Sean.

Pippin: And it's still too far to Rivendell.

Merry: It's not that far, Pip.

Thea Stilton: Rivendell must be a beautiful and peaceful place.

Gandalf: Oh, you don't know how beautiful, Miss Stilton.

(_But then Frodo felt something's not right._)

Frodo: I think we must get off the road.

Trap ( from Geronimo Stilton): Why? Are we going to be caught by the wood police?

Benjamin Stilton: There are no police in this world.

(_Frodo feels it gets worse_)

Frodo: Get off the road! Quick!

(_The defenders are hiding in the woods wherever they can_)

Rarity: Oh no. My beautiful mane is going to be ruined.

Gimli: Shh. Be quiet, pony.

Rarity: Please, don't call me pony. I'm a lady and I wish to be adressed as such. So you can call me Miss or Rarity or Miss Rarity.

Pandora (from Geronimo Stilton): Uh, Rarity, this is not the moment for whining.

Rarity: Whining? I'm not whining. I'm complaining. Do you want to hear whining? (_starts whining_) This is whining. Oooh, this forest is just too bad for me. When I touch a twig, I'm gonna have a scar.

Michiel Mostrey: (_to Twilight Sparkle_) Is she always like that?

Twilight Sparkle: Sometimes.

Timon (from the Lion King): If she doesn't stop talking, she'll betray us.

Twilight Sparkle: Rarity. Will you please be quiet for a few minutes?

Rarity: Alright. Because it's you, darling.

(_Everybody is quiet. Suddenly a rider on a black horse appeared. It looks around. Everybody is as quiet as a mouse. Sometimes bugs are crawling on them, but they must be very silent. Suddenly Aragorn is throwing something away and the rider follows it immediatly._)

Legolas: We must leave the forest at once.

Spike (from My Little Pony): What is that?

Aragorn: There are nine of them. They were once men. Great kings of men. Until Sauron gave them nine rings of power. Because of their greed, they took them. One by one, they fell to the darkness. Now they are his servants. They're the Nazgûl. Wringwraiths. Neither living nor death. Always feeling the presence of the One Ring. They will never stop hunting you.

Riku (from Kingdom Hearts): Then were must we go?

Aragorn: The great watchtower of Amon Sûl.

Samwise Gamgee: Weathertop?

Aragorn: Yes.

Tai (from Digimon): Let's hurry up before those wraiths find us.

(_The heroes are travelling to Weathertop, away from the Nazgûl._)

Aragorn: You must be very careful. The Nazgûl are no pushovers. We stay here for the night. We must not be seen.

(_Night has come and the defenders were resting. Suddenly Thea woke up because she heard something. Some of the defenders had foolishly making fire to eat._)

Pippin: Do you want some tomatoes?

Thea Stilton: (_panics_) What are you doing?!

Merry: Sausages. Tomatoes. Potatoes. Do you want some bacon?

Thea Stilton: Put it out, you fools! (_stamps on the fire_) Put it out!

Pippin: Oh great. Ash on my potatoes.

(_Suddenly there was a loud terrifying screech in the air. The Nazgûl have arrived._)

Thea Stilton: Go!

(_The heroes are going to the top of Weathertop. They're trapped and that in the middle of the night. Five of the Nazgûl came closer and took their sword in hand. The heroes were horrified._)

Donald Duck: Get back, you devil!

(_Donald uses his staff to fight one of the Nazgûl, but the Nazgûl knocking him to a rock. The others are fighting well. Suddenly Frodo heard the voice of the ring, but one of the Nazgûl heard it too. He draws his sword and came straight to Frodo. Frodo puts the ringer on his finger and become's invisible. Like the first time, he sees the true forms of the Nazgûl. They're trying to take the ring. But suddenly Benjamin Stilton tries to stop him. The wraith feels threatened and uses his sword to stab Benjamin._)

Geronimo Stilton: Benjamin!

(_He felt so much pain. But then, when all hope seems to be lost, I came out of the darkness to stop those fiends. Aragorn uses a torch and I use fire magic. The Nazgûl are gone for now._)

Rainbow Dash: Where did you come from? Why didn't you come when we neede you in the first place?

Me: I'll explain later.

Thea Stilton: Oh no. Benjamin. He breathes slowly.

Me: (_I saw the wound and picked up the sword_) He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. (_The blade suddenly burns up and disappears in ash. I dropped it._) I can't heal this. He needs elvish medicine. (_I pick up Benjamin and carry him away._)

(_We're running through woodland, hearing the screeches of the Nazgûl behind us_.)

Me: Hurry!

Frodo: It's six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!

Pippin: (_To Merry_) And you say it wasn't too far.

Me: (_mumbling_) Hold on, Benjamin. Hold on.

(_Meanwhile, terrible things are going on in The Realm of Darkness. Saruman approaches Nega-Sean._)

Nega-Sean: Ah, Saruman. How are things in Isengard? Preparing your Uruk-hai, I suppose?

Saruman: Indeed. It won't be too long before Middle-Earth falls into the fires of industry. How about your army?

Nega-Sean: They're busy. My army will not only travel to Middle-Earth, you know.

Saruman: Are you planning a war on another world?

Nega-Sean: Very soon. After this is over.

Saruman: Is it Earth?

Nega-Sean: No. It's a magical world where a creature betrayed me and my companions. The princess who lives in that world could be very usefull.

Saruman: Going to torture her, I suppose?

Nega-Sean: Well, yes and no.

Saruman: I don't understand.

Nega-Sean: She and her sister have something. Some mystical stones. We could use these very well for the war. Anyway, would you like to join me in watching my experiments.

Saruman: Of course, lieutenant.

(_In the laboratory of Dark Beauty Castle and in The Underworld minions are forging rough weapons. Sometimes trees have been brought to fuel up the fires. Also armors and helmets were made similar to those of the guards from 'Tangled', but darker. In one of the corners, Nega-Sean's new henchmen and -women have been given powers because of potions and experimentations. The first results came in front of Nega-Sean and Saruman. The male and female leader of the bad people from Earth were first nude and under the dirt. Nega-Sean is happy about his succes. He smiles slightly watching them. Meanwhile the defenders are still somewhere in the woods and Benjamin gasps for breath. His eyes have turned cloudy. Applejack feels his forehead._)

Applejack: He's going cold!

Ash Ketchum (from Pokémon): Is he going to die?

Me: He's passing into the Shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them.

(_Benjamin's state is critical. The screeches of the Nazgûl are heard in the woods._)

Merry: They're close!

Me: Frodo. Sam. We need the Athelas plant.

Mr Krabs: Athelas?

Me: Kingsfoil.

Frodo: That's a weed.

Me: It helped you too when you were stabbed, Frodo. It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!

(_We run through the woodland, scanning the ground. Then Aragorn and me finally found it. A low growing plant covered in white flowers. I took out my knife to cut some, but then a sword appears at Aragorn's and my throat._)

Female voice: What's this? A Ranger and a teenager caught off their guard?

(_Just like Frodo once did, Benjamin opened his eyes and sees a vision of a white horse riding towards him with a maiden upon it. A beautiful woman named Arwen. A bright white light was surrounding her. She dismounts and walks towards him and kneels beside him._)

Arwen Undomiel: Benjamin, Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad. (_Elvish for: I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light._)

(_Benjamin gasps and the Defenders were standing with mouths wide open._)

Discord: Who is she?

(_Me and Aragorn were joining her, as Arwen mops Benjamin's brow. I chew up some Athelas._)

Arwen Undomiel: Benjamin.

Thea Stilton: (_amazed_) She's an elf.

Arwen Undomiel: He's fading. (_she pulls back Benjamin's shirt to reveal the wound. I put the chewed Athelas into the wound. Benjamin gasps._)

Arwen Undomiel: He's not going to last. We must get him to my father.

(_I lifted Benjamin up._)

Arwen Undomiel: I've been looking for you for two days. (_I carried Benjamin to Arwen's horse._) There are five wraiths behind you and your team, where the other four are I do not know.

Aragorn: Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon. (_Elvish for: Stay with the hobbits. I will send horses back for you._)

Arwen Undomiel: Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. (_Elvish for: I'm the faster rider. I'll take him._)

Me: Andelu i ven. (_Elvish for: The road is too dangerous._)(_I can't speak that good Elvish, but I'm trying to learn it._)

Iago (from Aladdin): What are they saying?

Thea Stilton: Where did Sean learn Elvish? Do you, Michiel?

Michiel Mostrey: I don't know.

Arwen Undomiel: Benjamin fîr. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. (_Elvish for: Benjamin's dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him._) I dp not fear them.

Thea Stilton: I'm going with her.

Frodo: Me too.

Me: No. I can't allow that.

Thea Stilton: I'm not going to leave him.

Frodo: He saved my life.

(_I was thinking, I don't want to lose them._)

Me: Alright. Be careful.

Thea Stilton: I do not fear them either.

Arwen Undomiel: I will watch over them.

Aragorn: (_takes Arwen's hand and holds it tightly_) Be iest lîn. (_Elvish for: As you wish._)

(_Arwen mounts her behind Benjamin who is till having trouble breathing._)

Me: Spirit. (_The horse Spirit, who is also in our team, approaches me_) Don't let anything happen to them. (_Spirit nods, then I spoke to Arwen._) Ride hard. Don't look back.

Arwen Undomiel: Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim! (_Elvish for: Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!_)

(_Arwen, Thea, Frodo and Spirit are riding off through the woods_)

Beat (from The World Ends With You (most of all from Kingdom Hearts)): What're you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!

(_I looked on worried._)

(_Arwen, Thea, Frodo and Spirit are riding through the fields and open plains. Through woodlands. They're noticing through the trees a black rider. As they reach a clearing he rides alongside them, and then are joined by another two, screeching. Five follow them closely behind now. As they're dodging in and out of the trees Arwen catches her face on a branch. In open ground, eight wraiths now follow them. Benjamin looks sideways at the wraiths as one reaches out his hand to him._)

Thea Stilton: Arwen!

Arwen Undomiel: Noro lim, Asfaloth! (_Elvish for: Ride faster, Asfaloth!_)

(_Asfaloth pulls away from them, dodging in and out of trees. Jumping a log, they finally reach the river. They're riding across to the other side, whilst the nine wraiths stand on the opposite shore facing them, their horses rearing in frustration, the wraiths screeching._)

Nazgûl 2: Give up the mouse-boy and the halfling, She-mouse and She-elf.

Arwen Undomiel: (_draws her sword_) If you want them.

Thea Stilton: Come and claim them.

(_All nine wraiths draw their swords raised and gallop across the rivertowards them._)

Thea Stilton: What now?

Arwen Undomiel: Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! (_she closes her eyes_) Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair! (_Elvish for: __Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!_)

(_The water level starts to rise. Suddenly a great wave comes from upriver. The wraiths horses become nervous and turn to flee. White horses appear in the great wave and chase the wraiths, flooding them and taking them away. Thea was amazed._ _Benjamin suddenly becomes very weak, as Arwen lies him on the ground._)

Arwen Undomiel: No! Benjamin! No! Benjamin, don't give in.

Thea Stilton: No, Benjamin!

(_Tears spring into Arwen's eyes as she hugs him. Thea hugs him too, also she doesn't want to lose her nephew and tears came out of her eyes too._)

Arwen's voice: What grace has given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared.

(_Visions of Rivendell appear. Benjamin appears sleeping in the visions._)

Arwen's voice: Save him.

Lord Elrond: Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad. (_Elvish for: Hear my voice. Come back to the light._)

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
